


Digital Get Down

by GingerItt



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, RPF, Riding, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Chris is away for months to film his latest project, the other three find a way to entertain him from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Get Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts).



With every opportunity comes problems.

It took years for Chris and his agents to hammer out the details of turning ‘The Land of Stories’ into a movie series. Various writers were hired, directors came and went, and every year some new starlet was rumored to have been cast as Goldie or Red or Cinderella. One thing did become clear soon after a treatment was handed in that featured the twins as hot eighteen year olds and a character description of the Tradesmen that seemed to be of Vin Diesel: if it was going to work as a movie, Chris would only be satisfied if he wrote the adaptation. That was another two years down the drain.

Then it was finding the right director, someone that understood the dark humor and storylines but didn’t forget that it was at its core a story intended for children. It was pure chance that they found the one they did. She had made a short film that Chris and Mia had happened to see at a festival about a little girl battling the monsters under the bed. The monsters had been 2D images inspired by children’s drawings that bobbed around the screen, attacking her as she fended them off with her mom’s trusty Swiffer as various stuffed animals came to life to help her. It was charming and quirky and exactly the kind of thing Chris loved. Weeks of dinners and negotiations with his producing partners later, she had the job.

Designers, actors, directors of photography all came and slowly but surely and almost ten years after the fourth and final book was released, Chris was on a plane to New Zealand to filming the entire series over a period of at least six months. He hadn’t wanted to play an actual role in the films (writing and producing were hard enough) but when the actor that had been cast as Xanthus dropped out a week before they were supposed to start filming he took it as a sign and got to work learning the words he had written.

He made it three weeks before he started to really miss them. They talked and texted constantly, Skyped when they could, but they weren’t there with him. There was no one next to him when he woke up in the morning. He didn’t have little Post-It notes stuck to his refrigerator, reminding someone to pick up milk or eggs or whiskey. There were no quick kisses or tight hugs for no reason. And there was definitely no sex. It shouldn’t have bothered him. He was an adult and could control himself but he missed the taste of Will’s skin and the feel of Darren’s breath on his neck and Mia’s grip on his cock. They had given him a free pass for filming, provided he told them about it and was safe. It was a free pass he no intentions of using. As much as he craved it, he was simply too exhausted to even think of finding someone to fuck who would keep their mouth shut about it. He was better off with porn and his favorite toys. 

After a particularly grueling day on set, he’d come back to the little house he’d rented for the duration of filming and poured himself a large scotch. His producing partner had rented a lavish five bedroom house an hour away with views of the mountains. This was a simple two bedroom house with a lovely garden within walking distance of their base location. One of the bedrooms hadn’t been touched but he’d intended to use it as an office. In reality, he’d barely even used the living room. Most days he came home at weird hours, collapsed into bed after washing off the grime of the day and set his alarm to do it all over again the next. He didn’t have the energy to do anything else.

Two drinks later, he was absentmindedly palming his cock and staring at the ceiling. As exhausted as he was, sleep wouldn’t come and neither would he. He needed to get off, just a quick and easy release that would cut through the clutter of his mind and let him sleep. But, alas! no. He was barely half-hard and none of his usual fantasies/memories were doing anything for him. Not even the one where he was sandwiched between Darren and Will. Or that completely-out-of-left-field-but-totally-hot fantasy of him and Mia going at it on the living room floor.

Just as he rolled on to his side, utterly defeated by his traitorous penis, his phone buzzed. 

‘Get on Skype. Now,’ the text from Mia read. 

He was tempted to text back that he was too tired to talk but he retrieved his laptop from the nightstand and opened it up. After logging on to Skype and clicking Mia’s user name, he sat back against the pillows prepared for the three people he loved to jabber away at him until he finally dozed off.

Instead he was stunned by the image on the screen.

Will was behind Darren, who had his ass in the air and his face buried between Mia’s thighs.

“Holy—fucking hell, guys…”

“Hey, babe,” Will said, flashing a wicked grin at the laptop as he gave Darren’s ass a light smack. “Miss you.”

He watched them in silence. They were beautiful together. He missed them so much it hurt. At some point they maneuvered around so Darren was fucking Mia and Will was switching between sucking on her tits and kissing the both of them. They worked well together. They worked well without him there. 

With him not there there were probably no anxiety attacks. There wasn’t anyone freaking out about a spatula in the sink or an empty beer bottle on a coffee table. They weren’t having to deal with his personal issues regarding Darren and his growing (and confusing) attraction to Mia. They could just be. He didn’t doubt that they missed him. But seeing them like that, as hot as it was, seemed to confirm his deepest fears. Maybe they weren’t forever. Maybe he’d come home and the time apart would prove to be too much.

“Touch yourself.”

The voice was clear and direct, so different from the soft murmurs and gasps he had been hearing, but it took Chris a moment to realize that Darren was talking to him. 

“Turn the light on and touch yourself, Chris,” he repeated. He had Mia’s legs thrown over his shoulders but his eyes were looking straight at him through the computer screen. “Want to see you come.”

“Fuck, yes, miss seeing you come,” Mia moaned, her back arching off the bed as Will latched on to one of her nipples as he pinched the other. “It’s so fucking hot.”

Nodding silently, he scrambled to turn on the lamp by his bed. He slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers after settling against the headboard, his legs spread with the laptop by his ankles. In the image on the screen, Will came closer, sitting on the chair from the desk the laptop must have been resting on. He inched it back and a bit to the right so Chris could get a better view of his body and still a good shot of Darren and Mia.

From there it was all a blur of images; Will stroking himself as Mia and Darren carried on the background until they came close and took turns teasing Will. It was when Chris saw Mia’s fingers slip between Will’s ass cheeks that he let out a loud, guttural moan that seemed to echo in his silent house.

“God, look at you,” Darren crooned, watching the small spurts of clear fluid dribble down the head of his cock. “Isn’t he hot, guys?”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Will mewled, his hand tangled in Mia’s long, dark hair. Her fingers must have hit a good spot because Will gave a tell-tale shudder before slipping lower in his chair.

“Uhhh…. yes,” Mia said as she continued her attentions to Will. Chris wished he could get a better look at what she was doing to him. Was she licking his balls or sucking a hickey on his thigh? Darren had moved beside Will and was guiding his cock into his open mouth. 

“So goddamn fucking hot—” he groaned, pumping away at his cock faster and faster and faster until little spurts of come shot out, slicking his hand and dirtying his grey tank. “—God, haven’t come like that since I got here—” He collapsed against the pillows, hand aching and cock still throbbing but finally sated. “God, you guys are sexy as sin.”

“Have you missed us, sweetheart?” Darren asked cheekily. The accompanying wink sent Chris into a fit of giggles.

“Yeah, I guess.” He rubbed his clean hand over his face and blinked sleepily. Confused, he asked, “Wait, when did you and Will come?”

“When you were coming, dumb dumb,” Mia answered from her spot between Will’s knees. She was smiling warmly at Chris, her knees tucked up to her chest. She was adorable… why had it taken him so long to see it?

“Did—did you?” he asked while yawning.

She shook her head. “No, but I’m good. Darren got me off in the shower this morning.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris sucked on his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure when he’d become a voyeur but he was pretty sure that it had started around the time they had all gotten together and Mia was thrown into the mix. While he might not have enjoyed being intimate with her the same way Darren and Will did, he had come to love watching her with them. “Can—can you try? For me?”

It became a semi-regular thing after that. Sometimes once a week, sometimes more, they’d log on to Skype and Chris would jerk off as he watched them together. They still talked and texted and just chatted on Skype but this was a release that Chris so desperately needed. He could get off without watching them, but it wasn’t the same for some reason. 

Filming was plugging along, if a bit more slowly that Chris was used to. There were strict rules on when the child actors were allowed to work and for how long. He understood why, but it was making things difficult for the whole process.

A month and a half into filming, he got banned from set for a week. He had been showing up on set even on days where he wasn’t filming and no one had said anything because he was the producer. The work was wearing him out and after he snapped at the girl playing Alex about her lack of focus during a scene where she didn’t even speak even he knew he needed a break.

The first day was spent sleeping, eating, and watching a Hitchcock marathon he found on TV. The second day was for catching up with the friends and family beyond Will, Mia, and Darren. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his parents and Hannah until he saw their smiling faces. They caught him up on what was going on in their lives, about a new medication Hannah was on that seemed to help with how she felt after her episodes, how the dogs were doing. His call to Ashley was hours of them laughing and being snarky about the latest celebrity gossip that he’d missed out on.

After a quick nap, he sent Will a text asking if any of them were available to Skype with him. He missed them and wanted to spend an afternoon watching them putter around their house, going about their nightly business. It was still weird to him that while it was a Wednesday afternoon for him, it was Tuesday evening for them. Just as he was dozing off for the second time, his phone dinged.

‘I’m stuck in the writers’ room but D is logged on. He can’t want to see your gorgeous face!’

He flopped onto his belly, resting his chin on his arms after opening his laptop up and connecting with Darren. A huge grin broke on his face at the sight of Darren on the couch with Mia tucked against his side, her head resting on his chest. Darren was trailing his fingers through her dark hair, humming so softly Chris could only just make out the tune. It was a song that was very much Mia’s, one Darren had written years before and was almost sacred to them.

“Hey, you,” he said.

Darren turned his head and gave him a warm, sleepy smile. “Hey, man.”

“She okay?” Chris asked. Mia was a notorious night owl. Napping was reserved for sick days and vacations.

“Just tired. She was up at three this morning and only got home half an hour ago,” Darren explained, rubbing her back. “Margot had to have her gallbladder removed so she and Tony are picking up the slack until she gets back.”

They laid there, chatting quietly as Mia slept. He told him about getting banned from set and getting snippy with everyone. Darren was better at that sort of thing. He could walk into a room and command attention. Chris walked in a room and was asked for ID. 

“You’ve got to take it easy. Go out to dinner on the nights you’re done early, go for drinks with the crew, something to take the edge off. Get laid—”

“Not gonna,” Chris yawned. “Don’t want to.”

“You know you can. We won’t be mad about it.” 

Chris rolled on to his side, stretching a bit. “I know, but it’s too much of a hassle.”

Darren nodded as he traced small patterns on Mia’s back. They’d given him a free pass last year when he was in England for a miniseries and he hadn’t used it for anything beyond making out with a girl from the costume department when the mood struck them. He’d already known her and she knew their situation so there were no hard feelings between them. It was just a physical need for closeness that worked for the two of them.

“I’ll be done in the studio in a couple weeks and Will’s show is going on mid-season hiatus so he’ll be free. Maybe the two of us can come out there for a week?” Darren suggested. Mia snuffled on his chest before snuggling deeper into his side. 

Chris blinked dumbly. Will hadn’t said anything about his show going on hiatus, had he? His mind was a thousand different places but he was certain he’d remember Will telling him something that important. “What? What do you mean they’re going on hiatus?”

“Network wants to promote that new Chuck Lorre crap fest. Can’t blame them. Advertisers love him. It’s a guaranteed money maker even if it only lasts a season. It hasn’t been announced yet, so that might be why he didn’t say anything to you. He knows how stressed you are.” He shifted a little under Mia, his hands slipping down to her waist, where her shirt had ridden up, exposing a wide strip of skin. “That’s why he’s still at work. They’re hammering out a mid-season finale with only a week’s notice.”

Chris nodded but he was watching Darren’s hands on Mia’s skin. God, her skin was soft. It had thrown him off at first, how soft she was. Even in the grainy image, it was so clear how much smoother her skin was in comparison to Darren’s.

“Is he worried?” he asked.

Darren shrugged. “A bit. I mean, it’s not a good thing but it’s not an outright cancellation.” Mia began to stir and they both watched silently as she blinked awake. She gave a Darren a small smile. “Hey, welcome back.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to use you as a pillow.” She yawned, moving more on top of him. Chris bit his lip, stifling a groan at the movement of her hips.

“It’s okay. You were pretty wiped.” He brushed the hair away from her face and leaned up to kiss her forehead. “Chris is on,” he added, nodding toward the laptop.

Mia turned to where Darren had gestured and saw Chris watching them. She laid her head back down and grinned. “Hey, hot stuff.”

“Hey, yourself,” he replied. “Long day?”

“Long week. Picking up the slack and finishing Margot’s projects that are due this week. We told her to go to the doctor two weeks ago but she said it was just cramps.” Her voice was still muddled from sleep but Chris knew her well enough to understand what she was saying. Her hands slid under Darren’s arms and shoulders, pulling herself tighter against him. Chris swallowed as Darren’s legs fell open and her body settled between them. 

“Chris got banned from set for the week,” Darren tattled.

“You what?” she asked, fully awake now. “What’d you do?”

“He yelled at a twelve year old girl—”

“I did not yell at a twelve year old girl,” Chris cut in, defending himself. “I admonished a twelve year old girl for not paying attention when she was in the shot.”

“Not your job, babe,” Mia said. “Let the ADs handle it.”

Chris rolled his eyes and moved back onto his stomach. “I am aware but—”

“No buts. Let people do the jobs you hired them to do. Don’t create more work for yourself.” She pressed a line of kisses to Darren’s bicep. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve been on edge since I woke up and now that I’ve had my nap—”

“You don’t have to—” Chris began to say. He was content to just talk with them. 

“Shut it, I’ve wanted this all fucking day.” She squirmed around until she was straddling Darren’s hips. It was inelegant and hilarious, almost like watching a baby giraffe learning to walk, but it was adorable all the same. He watched them, their hands groping at each other, mouths connected. Pieces of clothing slowly came off until they were both naked, grinding against each other. Mia sat up on Darren’s hips, raising up, his cock in her hand as she began to lower herself down on to him.

“Wait!” Chris interjected, making both of them pause to look at him. “Can… can you guys move so I can see him going in?”

Mia studied him for a moment. “How do you want us?” she asked.

Chris stuttered over his words but he finally got out, “Darren, sit facing me. And Mia, in his lap, also towards me.”

“Gosh, so bossy,” Darren teased. 

There was a moment of awkward shuffling that included a up close shot of Darren stroking his cock that made Chris’ brain short circuit. Darren sat back down on the couch, low in his seat and legs spread to give Chris a good view of his cock and just the hint of his hole. He desperately wanted to feel it clench around his tongue, to feel Darren tighten up around his cock. Mia climbed in Darren’s lap and leaned against him, pressing her back to his front. His cock was coming forward, sliding between her folds as she moved her hips forward and back. Chris watched them grind together, enjoying the sight of their bodies pressed together. As Darren snaked a hand around Mia’s hips, Chris slipped his own hand under the waistband of his flannel pants and began stroking himself in time with their movements. 

“What do you want us to do?” he heard Mia gasp. Darren had one hand on her breast and the other on his cock, pressing it up against her pussy. “Tell us. Tell us what you want.”

It took him a moment to process what she said. It was tempting to tell them to just ignore that he was there but then Darren spoke up.

“Fuck, yes, tell us what to do to each other. Please.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. “Fuck yourself on his cock, Mia, as hard as you can. Darren, don’t move. Let her use you.”

Mia sat up straight, slapping Darren’s wandering hands away playfully with a lingering look. She took his cock in her hands before sinking down on it, as far as she could take him. Gripping his thighs for leverage, she leaned a bit forward and began undulating against him. Her breasts moved with her hips in a way that was almost hypnotic. Darren’s hands clutched at the sofa cushions, his knuckles visibly going white as she moved. Chris knew that Darren loved being at the mercy of someone else like this, being used for their pleasure and not his. 

“How does she feel, Darren?” Chris asked, stretching over to his nightstand drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube and a prostate wand he’d brought with him.

“So fucking tight, Sir, so wet and tight and goddamned perfect,” Darren babbled through the speakers of the laptop.

Chris laid back down just in time to catch Mia pinching her own nipple. “I didn’t tell you to do that, Mia.”

She looked at him, eyes wide as she realized that she had, in fact, not gotten his instructions. “I’m sorry, Chris.”

“Darren, I want you to spank her twice. Once for not following instructions and another for using my name. Then I want you to pinch her nipples until I tell you to stop since she seems to want it so badly.” He squirted the lube into his palm and began stroking himself again. “Count them, Mia.”

He watched Darren’s right hand as it released the edge of the couch and raised up in the air only to come down with a loud smack on Mia’s ass as she stilled in his lap.

“One, sir!” she moaned. He could hear Darren moan behind her before bringing his hand up again to deliver the second one. “Two, sir!”

“Good girl,” Chris purred. His other hand fumbled around for the lube again. He needed more than his own hand on his cock tonight. “Darren, her nipples. You can sit up if you need.” Darren’s curly head appeared behind her shoulder as his hands found her breasts. “Keep going, Mia. Fuck your pussy on his cock.”

He continued to watch them, Mia moving up and down in Darren’s lap, Darren’s fingers pinching and rolling her nipples until they were red and swollen. She had to be close to coming. She had to be. Darren was being so good and still, despite how badly Chris assumed he wanted to fuck up into her. But he didn’t. He sat there and let their girlfriend use him like she’d use a dildo without so much as a complaint. 

He had worked his own hole open by then with his fingers and then the thin toy. It was a simple wand, an elegant tapered curve of stainless steel with a slightly larger bulbed head. It was one Will had bought for him as a joke but it stopped being funny the first time he had it up his ass and rubbing against his prostate.

“Such a good boy, Darren. So good for me,” he crooned. In his mind, he was with him, murmuring those words in Darren’s ear as Mia rode him. In reality, he rolled onto his back and let his legs fall open to make it easier to move the wand around. His balls hung heavily up beside his dick, which he was still stroking slowly. “Mia, kiss him. He needs to be kissed.”

She craned her head back in search of Darren’s lips. He could hear them both whimper and moan into each others’ mouths just as he nudged the end of wand over a particularly good spot and a thin drip of clear fluid formed on the head of his cock. He let them kiss for a few more moments, longing for that same kind of intimacy. 

He could do it.

He could go out tonight and pick up a guy.

He could have his fun with him and that’d be it.

He watched Darren and Mia get lost in one another and knew he couldn’t.

The connection that he craved wasn’t something that could be so easily recreated with some random guy he met at a pub. He had it with Will and Mia and Darren. He hadn’t been able to find it with anyone but them and he wasn’t about to try and change that fact.

“Do what you need. Make each other come. Want to see you come,” he ordered, his voice high and reedy. Mia practically melted into Darren’s arms as he released her nipples. They moved to lay on the couch, Darren on top of her with her legs spread wide. They were fluid together, something that can only happen after years of practice and love. Chris wasn’t dumb. He knew that if Darren or Mia made the decision to walk away, the other would follow. They were each others the same way he was Will’s and Will was his. He didn’t see that day coming any time soon, but it was always a possibility. He would miss them. He loved them. He was in love with them.

But for now, he had to content himself with watching two people he cared deeply about make love on a couch thousands of miles away and wish he could be with them.


End file.
